Twilight Sex Fast
by MissRainbow13
Summary: Carlisle has found out that Bella is a Krypt. A Krypt is a vampire who can have multiple powers at once and can become very powerful. All Edward and Bella want to do is put that power torwards a sexual use. When Bella feels like they have too much sex she asks the whole family to go on a sex fast.
1. Bella Awakens

**Before I start i have to say that none of these characters are mine. They are all the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's.**

**WARNING-Lemons throughout story/ Swearing  
**

**Bella Awakens**

Epov

_Oh. My. Fucking. God!_

I don't usually swear, but when I saw my one true reason for living, if that's what I did, on this earth. When she opened her eyes to look at me, all I could do was stare at her. She had always been beautiful before but now … wow!

She was the definition of beautiful. Her once dark hair seemed to get even darker, shiner, and smoother with her change. Her skin got paler than when she was human but not enough to cause any attention to herself, aside from her stunning beauty.

As for the parts that I was attracted to, her breast seemed to grow even larger the same went for her bottom half as well. I was also happy to know that her blood didn't seem to call to me anymore as it once had when Bella was human. Her lips, oh how I loved them, grew to be even fuller and larger, the pink contrasted to her skin beautifully.

For about the five seconds that I had been ogling about her, her eyes seemed to go everywhere at once, until she had set her now red eyes on me.

As soon as she locked her eyes with mine I got lost in them like they were seas of blood. Her gaze sent a tiny shock from my head to my toes.

To my surprise when she looked at me I had seen nothing but hostility. She immediately ghosted away to the farthest corner away from my family and I. She then proceeded to crouch down low and growl at me with ferocity. I don't know what came over me but when I heard that growl, it made my groin twitch.

_Edward I am concerned that she may immediately smell Renesme and Jacob and try to hurt them, I think you should take Bella as soon as you can to go and hunt. And really man? Getting turned on by a growl?_

I heard Jasper think with a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Bella immediately jumped out of her crouch and looked at Jasper with shock in her eyes. "Do you really thing that I would ever hurt anyone in this family, especially Renesme? "

Even her voice sounded better. _If only we weren't in a room full of my family because I would have rushed her right there. _Wait what the fuck? Did she just reply to Jasper's thoughts?

"Bella did you just hear what I thought? " Jasper asked stunned. And I thought Jasper could look stunned. Bella's face was priceless. Her eyes went wide with the sheer shock of her being able to reed thoughts.

"Well I was wondering what you were thinking to make you fell so worried and then I just heard what you thought and answered your worry. " Bella said amazed at herself.

Everyone in the room had their eyes on Bella at that moment. I heard thoughts coming from everywhere as Bella finished saying this.

_"Can this really happen…" _Esme thought.

_"Did she gain this power during her change…?" _Emmett thought.

_"Did she say she could feel how I felt?"_ Jasper thought.

The last thought caught my attention.

_"My god, it can't be true, could she be the Krypt. She has multiple powers and is getting them from around herself. That could be the only explanation." _Carlisle thought looking intently at Bella.

"What is the Krypt Carlisle? " Bella asked.

"Well Bella the Krypt is said to be an extraordinary vampire who can absorb powers that are near them at the moment if they want to. It is said that they are very rare and come only once every few millenniums. But the ancients had said that the Krypt's mate and coven would be one of the most protected things that the world of our kind has ever seen."

"There are also two more things that I have to tell you Bella. First the Krypt can make things happen with their minds, so please be careful about the things that you think about." He told her with a smile. "Secondly, this is a very strange thing as well. The Krypt is able to eat and digest human food, without the need to go to the restroom to digest it. The venom in your body will dissolve it too so there would be no problems." Carlisle said with an even bigger smile.

"Bells just to check and see if you "Have the Force" lets test it." Emmet said to Bella.

"I don't see why not Emmet. But don't get disappointed if it only moves a little bit." Bella teased

Emmet then proceeded to put one of Carlisle's books onto the floor and step back a little."Bells I want you to try and move the book into Eddie's hands." Emmet said in a serious tone like he was a Jedi trainer. I gave her an encouraging smile and then I too stepped back.

Bella smiled and then looked at the book intently.

_Oh… my…damn! _I thought as the book came flying at me with a little more force than I thought it would. I stammered back a few steps but regained my balance.

I looked at Bella, along with the rest of my family, and stared at her with awe.

**OK. This is my first story and i want all of you wonderful people to REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! I WILL be writing lots more so dont quit on me. **

** -Lots of love MissRainbow13**


	2. First Hunt

**I first want to start this chapter out with a big thank you to my first 2 reviewers, MysticTopaz6293 and RobertpattinsonN1F. Love u guys! **

**First Hunt**

_**EPOV**_

I stood there awestruck. Never in my 109 years, have I seen an immortal with such a power. I have heard of mind reading, visions, feeling manipulators and many more, but not one of them has ever been as close to Bella's powers.

All of my family that was in the room, stood still as well with their minds all blank. Well everyone's except Carlisle's. _"She is still so amazing. She knows all of this but yet she still hasn't even given her thirst any mind. Extraordinary! "_

As I heard Carlisle think this I couldn't help but wonder if Bella was actually able to drink blood at all. "Bella, how can you stand to control your thirst for this long? You're one of the most controlled vampires I have ever seen. Most newborns I have seen usually go crazy with thirst by the time they awaken, but yet you have the control to stand here and have a conversation with all of us right now." Carlisle mused.

As soon as Carlisle mentioned thirst to Bella she let out a small moan of pain and shot her hand straight to her throat. I walked close to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Yeah you need to hunt…" I started but then I heard Alice growl.

"Actually she can wait. You said that I could be here when she opened her eyes." Alice pouted. She then ghosted out of the room at the fastest pace I have ever seen her go. She was back in exactly 0.52 seconds. In her hands she carried a huge mirror with a real gold outlining with silver angels surrounding the border.

She then went to sit the huge mirror in front of me and Bella, and then backed away. I watched as my Bella's face turned from pained to amazed. She started to look at her face, and then down to her chest, she paused there for a brief moment and then continued. When she got all the way down her body, she started to look at me. Her eyes darkened when she got all the way down my body.

_Is she really attracted to me right now? Wow she thinks I look good too. I can't wait until tonight when Alice gave us our present._

She suddenly turned from the mirror to look at me. She held her arms out to me, and before I could walk into them she pulled me into a bone crunching bear hug. "Um, Bella. You're a lot stronger than me right now. _Ungh_."

She let up on her hold a bit so that we could see each other's faces. She had a small smile on her face. "It's your turn not to break me." I teased. What she did next surprised me. She moved my groin closer to her and stared into my eyes, it seemed as if her eyes got even darker when she did this.

"I love you." She said in her angelic voice. "As I love you." I couldn't help it anymore, I leaned down to her face and kissed her with all the passion I had for her. She kissed me back and I deepened the kiss. I then heard someone clear their throat and I knew it was Emmet. I growled at him and continued my kiss with Bella.

"Edward there will be time for that later. But now you need to get Bella some animal blood in her system." Alice announced. I then reluctantly pulled away from our kiss but I kept my arm closely around Bella. "Sorry everyone. So how are we supposed to get out of here because I can smell something downstairs that I think I don't want to?" Bella asked confused.

I then heard a growl come from Jacob downstairs. _"If she comes down here she better control herself because I don't want her hurting Nessie!" _I heard Jacob think from downstairs. He would definitely be feeling Bella's wrath if he called Renesme Nessie in front of her.

I laughed at the thought of Bella fighting with Jacob. Finally giving that mutt what he deserves.

"Well love you are right but we were never even going to go down there in the first place. I was planning for you to test if you kept your clumsiness by going out of the window." Bella looked at me with complete shock; she even started to look a little scared. "I will give you a demonstration if you would like me to." I told her. She slightly nodded her head yes, and stepped back a few steps.

I chuckled to myself lightly and then took a step out of the window, bent my knees, and landed with a small thud. I then stepped back a few steps and told Bella that she could come down now.

She took one unnecessary deep breath and mocked me. Instead of landing with a thud, she landed on the balls of her feet with grace. "So how was that." She asked with a tone of enthusiasm that I had never heard from Bella before. "That was surprisingly graceful Bella." I told her with awe.

If she could have blushed she would have. I could tell by the look in her eye that she was flattered. "Thanks." She said bashful. She then bent down to take off the heels and throw them through the window into Alice's waiting hands. I heard a low growl from Alice and laughter from the rest of the family.

I took Bella's hand and guided her towards the river that cut near our house. A confused look spread across Bella's face as she looked at the river. "Are we swimming? I really don't want to ruin this beautiful dress that Alice got me." As she said this I heard Alice purr with delight. "No silly Bella, we're going to jump." I told her with a smile playing at the corners of my lips.

A look of complete fear and shock ran across Bella's face as I said this. "Would you like me to demonstrate again or would you like to swim?" I joked. She shot a playful glare at me but nodded. I took two steps back and then ran towards the river. Once I got to the familiar stone that was embedded in the rocks I made a small jump and made it across the river with ease.

Bella stood there with still a hint of panic in her eyes. "Would you like me to show you again?" I asked her seriously. She shook her head at me. She then, instead of taking two steps back, took five steps back and took another unnecessary deep breath.

As she started to take her fire running step, a loud ripping sound echoed from where she stood. A large rip started in her dress and went all the way up to her upper thigh. I would have killed to be next to her in that instant but I held myself back. She thought for a moment and then proceeded to do the same with the other side. I heard a growl of discomfort come from the house.

Bella then took her step back and ran forward, one she got to the rock she made a big jump and soared over my head. She went much farther and higher than I did. When I went into the forest where she had come down, I saw her perched up in a tree laughing.

She then jumped down into my arms. I set her down and stared at her with amazement. "Wow I definitely have to come up with a name for you love." I said taking her hand and ghosting her towards my favorite hunting spot.

I stopped once I started smelling a mountain lion. Bella stopped at my side and took a big sniff in the air. In a flash Bella was up in a tree stalking towards the smell. I followed her in the trees as she saw the big cat. All of a sudden Bella stopped and turned around to me and made a ferocious growl.

I stopped in my tracks and held my hands up to Bella. "Easy love, it's just me, Edward." As soon as she heard my name she stopped her ferociousness and looked and me with sorrow in her eyes. "Edward I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." she said asking for forgiveness. "Don't worry love, it is my fault that I didn't give you space to hunt. Go ahead, I will just watch from here.

She then turned her sights to the mountain lion she was just stalking. As she did the lion saw her and tackled her to the ground. It was unbearable for me to watch. The mountain lion tore at her skin ripping her dress in the process, but never hurting her. She then pinned the animal down with ease and she bit down into the animal. The mountain lion cried out of pain as Bella continued to suck it dry. The big animal took its last breath, and then stilled.

She then stood up and all I could do was stare at her. The mountain lion had torn Bella's clothes to shreds, leaving pieces of skin showing. "Um you might want to take this Bella." I said taking off my shirt. She took it and put it on. "Is it that bad?" she asked. I nodded slightly and started walking towards the house.

"It will get better with practice." _Yeah lots and lots of practice._


	3. Bella VS Jacob

Bella VS Jacob

_**BPOV**_

I stood there mesmerized as I was looking at Edward starting to take off his shirt. He had the most glorious and toned six pack I had ever seen on a man. I wanted more than anything to be able to reach out and touch his magnificent chest. My marveling was cut short when I saw the shirt he had just taken off fly towards me, I reached out and grabbed it reluctantly taking my eyes from his chest and putting it on.

"Is it that bad?" I asked him, feeling a little embarrassed. "For Alice, this would be her worst nightmare." He said gesturing his hand at my dress. "But for me, I have to say that it is very difficult for me to take my eyes off you right now." He told me while he stared me down like I was a caged animal.

"But don't worry Bella. It will get better with practice." He said reassuring me. He then wrapped his arm around my waist as we started our run home.

Once we got closer to our home, we slowed and started walking towards the house. Edward started walking closer to me and he tightened his grip around my waist.

I wondered what caused this reaction from Edward. I dug deep through my human memories that were starting to fade until I found the one I was looking for. The human memory was very blurry and fuzzy. Or at least it looked that way to my now highly precise vampire eyes. In that memory I saw Edward move closer to me and wrap his arm around my waist protectively when he saw… Jacob Black.

As if called on cue, Jacob came running down the stairs and stared at me. His eyes wandered down to the rips and tears that weren't covered by Edward's shirt. "Jacob! You stayed!" I said with my tone full of joy. "Yep, I didn't expect you to look so… well you. Well, except for the creepy eyes." He said as he took a few steps forward.

I immediately started to hold my breath so that I wouldn't be tempted to drink his blood. _I wonder how his blood would taste…_. No! I couldn't think about things like that with my precious daughter sitting in the house.

"I would, I would keep my distance for now." I said wasting some of my precious clean air supply. "It's safer for Nes-the baby, to see how you do with me first." He said looking at me with worry in his eyes. "Since when do you care about Renesme?" I asked him with confusion.

He hesitated for a bit and then he started to speak. "Well, take a whiff." He said ignoring my question completely. I took one small step towards him. I pushed out my precious clean air and took one big, lung full of air in through my nose.

What I just smelled was one of the worst smells in my life. It smelled like a wet dog that had died and been set out in the sun to bake. I quickly took a step back to Edward, and breathed in his honey and lilac scent. He instantly hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head. After about five seconds, I got the smell out of my nose and turned back to look at Jacob. "Well now I know what everyone's been talking about. Jake you really do stink." I said with a lot of effort not to breathe in his horrid smelling scent.

He and Edward laughed lightly to themselves at my funny comment. Then without reason, Edward hugged me closer and started to trail my neck with his nose in a small circuit. I so desperately wanted to tackle him to the ground and attack him with kisses.

"You guys really look great together." I was then taken out of my love bubble. I gave Jacob an awkward smile and started to think. _Well this is weird. First he wants to do everything he can to stop us from being together. And now he says we look great together. What the hell?!_

"Do you want to come meet our daughter?" Edward asked me, trying to hold his excitement back. Jacob grinned my favorite grin and ran straight back into the house. I smiled back at Edward with so much excitement, I'm sure it would be coming off in waves. I started tugging for Edward to show me where my daughter was.

I was way too excited for my own good. I had so many things running through my head. Will she like me? Is she as cold as Edward? Does she eat human food? Did anyone try to hurt her? When this last question ran through my head I felt a deep anger building in the pit of my stomach, I had to hold down my growl. If anyone tried to hurt my precious Renesme, they would feel my wrath.

As soon as we walked through the door, I started scanning the room for my baby. I then stopped my scanning when I saw all the Cullens surrounding something in a sort of protective stance. "Where is Renesme? Is she hurt? I have to see her." I said starting to feel anxious. "Calm down Bella she is fine." Jasper said relieving some of my anxiousness with his calming waves.

Then Rosalie looked at me and smiled. She then stepped around the family and there she stood with my baby Renesme in her arms and Jacob right at her heels not taking an eye off of Renesme. I then took a step towards her and stared at my daughters chocolate brown eyes. _Hmm. So she took my human eye color, impressive._ I then saw Renesme struggle against Rosalie's arms and try to reach for me. I couldn't help but put my arms out to her and take an unconscious step towards her.

I then felt myself being dragged to the farthest wall away from my baby with my arms pinned behind by back. I started to get angry for anyone taking me away from my beautiful Renesme. "No! I have to see my Renesme. Let me go I can't stand being away from her!" I said struggling to get away from the hands that were restraining me. "Oh come on you guys! She was only trying to hold Renesme. Oh and if you don't let her go in the next six seconds, you too are going to get seriously hurt." Alice said warningly from where she stood in the middle of the room where Renesme was.

She was right; if these two didn't let me get a hold of Renesme there would be hell to pay. Jasper and Edward hesitantly let me go but kept a close eye on me. "Thank you for letting me go." I said to them. I then proceeded to walk back to Rosalie and hold out my arms. Again Renesme started gripping at me with all of her strength. At that moment she let out a high pitched wail.

At least every family member had a hand on her trying to comfort her. Well all family members except me, oh no one only her mother!

Renesme then put her hand up to Rosalie's cheek and then pointed at me. "It's fine everyone. She just wants Bella." Rosalie said with a sigh. "She…wants…me?" I said with a feeling of upmost joy. If I could cry, I'm sure that I would be a big happy mess on the floor.

Rosalie then stepped around the family once again and sat Renesme in my waiting arms. I felt myself instantly relax when I felt her warmth in my arms. I then saw her reach her tiny little hand up to my cheek. When she did this, I lost the sight of the rest of the family and I saw a woman covered in sweat and blood smiling, she then said, "You're beautiful." And then my vision was given back to me.

I gasped at the return of my sight and stared at my now beaming daughter. "What did she show you?" Esme asked. "Um, me, I think." I said not taking my eyes from Renesme. "When I was still human." _Wait a minute. How does she already have a small layer of hair on her head? Wait a minute…are those teeth?!_

It seemed as if she was already half a month old. "It's only been two days." I said looking at Carlisle with my eyes full of worry. "Her growth rate is imp resident. We have been searching for answers for two days." Carlisle answered looking defeated. "Okay, that's enough experimenting for one day." Jacob said leaning in to take Renesme away from me. I moved her away from him and held her closer to me. I looked at Jacob with sheer disapproval at the thought of Renesme out of my arms. I hugged her even closer.

"She's doing fine Jacob." Edward answered for me with a look of pure hate in his eyes. "Yeah, but let's not push it though." Jacob said never taking his eyes away from Renesme. _Wait, the way he's been looking at her, his possessive look that Edward had given me when I decided to marry him. He didn't, he couldn't! He could not have imprinted on my daughter! _"You didn't!" I said with a rumbling starting at the back of my throat. "Let me have Renesme." Edward said taking Renesme.

I didn't really care at the moment because I was so angry with Jacob. "Take Renesme out of the room while you're at it. I don't want her to see this." I said to Edward who was now looking at me with excitement in his eyes. Once Renesme was out of the room I turned my attention back to Jacob.

I grabbed his neck and dragged him outside, followed by a line of Cullens. I then threw Jacob away from the house and to the ground. "How could you imprint on her Jacob?! She's just a baby!" I screamed at him with complete anger. "It's not like that. Do you thing Edward would let me live if it was." He said gesturing to Edward who had just come out of the house.

I didn't care what he had to say right now, all I could hear in my head was "imprinting on a baby". Once I got so sick of hearing it I hissed at Jacob with ferocity. "You son of a bitch, you will stay away from my precious girl! I held her once, one time Jacob. And already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim on her, she's mine!" I growled as I punched him into a nearby tree.

Jacob got up and put his hand up to stop me from closing the gap between us. "Do you know how much you wanted to be around me a few days ago, that's gone now right?" Jacob asked. "Long gone!" I replied with hatred. "Well it was her, from the beginning it was Nessie who kept me here." He said calmly. "Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster!" I couldn't hold back the glass breaking growl that came from the back of my throat.

As Jacob heard my intimidating growl, he took a few steps back and then froze. I ran at him and kicked him into the air, only to ghost over to him and throw him down with force as I had seen Felix do. Even though I was still very angry with Jacob, I didn't want him to die, especially by my hands.

I was about to throw him into another tree when I heard a tiny voice say "Is Jacob going to be alright?" I immediately turned to the porch to see Renesme looking at me and Jacob with sadness in her eyes. I felt one of the worst pains I have ever felt in my life. I fell to my knees and hunched over and screamed in pain. I couldn't help but sob as I saw myself slowly becoming a monster.

"Bella!" my whole family said in unison as they all took a step towards me. Edward ghosted to me and held me tight against his chest and tried to comfort me. "Bella are you hurt? What can I do?" Edward said sadly and a little confused. "Yes! I am hurting. I just heard…Renesme and I…I." I couldn't even put into words the pain I felt having had my daughter witness it. "Bella it's…" I cut him off. "Edward don't you dare say it's alright. I just acted like a monster in front of my daughter! You don't know how much it hurt, still hurts to know that your daughter seen you hurt someone." I paused finalizing my decision.

Alice then turned to me with a hurt expression on her face. "Bella don't you dare do that to us! I will hunt you down myself if I have to." Alice said with sadness written all over her face. I looked at her pleading with my eyes. "It won't be long I promise." I then went over to Renesme and kissed her forehead. I then felt a wave of persuasion hit me and I turned to look at Jasper, throwing my own persuasive waves at him. He stared at me amazed but ceased his efforts.

"Nice try Jasper but I have made my decision and I'm sticking with it." I told him firmly. I then turned to look at the face I had been dreading the most, Edward's. His face was full of confusion and sorrow. _Bella what are you going to do?_ Edward questioned in his mind. I went to him and stroked his cheek and stared at him sadly for a few seconds. Even though I knew that I would only be gone for a day at the most, I would still miss them.

"See you all soon." I said in a bored tone. I then climbed a tree and looked at them one last time before I hopped from tree to tree as fast as I could.


	4. Author Notes

Author Notes

Hey guys! Before you even think of even closing off of this screen, I am not ending this story. I have been slaving away at making these next chapters too long to give up on you guys! Anyways I have been working on these chapters and I feel that none of them are long enough or have enough detail for you guys. So I have a question about the battle with the voultori when I get to it. Do you guys want me to go through it or should I skip over it and get to the more "title worthy" aspects of the story? I really need you guy's and woman's opinions about this. Please leave a review with your answer so I know what you guys want. Please remember that I am not quitting on you and I will be updating probably this upcoming weekend. I promise that this upcoming chapter ends well for those of you who don't like what I made happen with Bella leaving.

-Lots of love MissRainbow


	5. Bella's Gifts

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I have to apologize for my absence in publishing any new chapters. I have been writing and I still need you review to know what you want. I am striving for at least 2 reviews for each chapter to keep going. But on with the disclaimers.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just simply changed the storyline a little. A few LEMONS.**_

_**Bella's Gift**_

_**EPOV**_

Bella kissed me with all of the passion she could muster from her tiny body and then pulled away with some slight hesitation. I was so confused, I tried to read Alice's thoughts but all she was thinking was _"Bella please don't to this to me, to Edward!" _ I then looked at Bella with what I guess looked confused and agonized. "See you all soon." Was the last thing she said before she ghosted up a tree and started climbing away.

At first I just stood there dumbfounded at what just happened. She couldn't be leaving, not so quickly. She loves everyone too much for that. I had to think for a moment, "_she said see you all soon. That means that she is coming back, but when?" _After about approximately 3.33 seconds of standing there with my mind blank I started to break down. "Bella noo!" I tried to run after her but I felt arms restraining me. I roared and growled and kicked with fury. "Let me go! I have to go get my mate! I. Need. Her!" I screamed at whoever was holding me back. I struggled and finally after I broke free, I ran straight towards Bella's scent at full speed.

"_She is going to use her powers on you a little but it ends okay, that is if she doesn't run away again..." _ I heard Alice think. I didn't really care at that moment what she would do to me, as long as I got my hands on her immediately. I am not ashamed to say that I am a terrible tracker most of the time I try to hunt down someone. But when that someone is my mate, there was no stopping me. As I was searching for Bella, I let my mind wander to when I left Bella in the forest alone. I then realized that this is the same pain that I put Bella through. I started to empathize with Bella.

I searched through every spot I could think of in the area and still came up short. I was about to start sobbing when I heard loud sobs emanating from somewhere above me. About 300ft away I saw Bella sitting on a familiar tree sobbing. I ghosted towards the area and saw that there were several trees flung over and broken except for the familiar one. I then realized that the tree Bella was in was the tree that I took Bella to when I first invited her to meet my family.

"Bella." I called when I got to the base of the tree. She looked down at me and started sobbing even harder. I must have been showing her all the pain I felt on my face. "_Damn it!"_ "Bella please come down from there, I can't talk to you normally from up there." I asked her in my begging voice. She ignored me and continued sobbing. I started to get impatient with Bella.

"Bella if you don't come down this instant I will come up there and drag you down." I said starting to climb the tree. She looked at me with an apologetic expression. "No Edward, no you won't." as she said this I was flung several feet from where I once was at the base of the tree.

Bella was staring at me intently when this happened. I stared up at her, pleading with my eyes for her to allow me to ease her pain. When I tried to take a step towards her I was pushed backwards. I had one chance of getting to her and I knew it would hurt the both of us.

"Bella do you know what this painfully reminds me of?" I continued not letting her answer. "It reminds me of when… I left you a couple of years ago. I know I put you through hell when I disappeared and you couldn't come and get me. I can never truly forgive myself for that and I will spend the rest of eternity trying to make it up to you if you will allow me to. But Bella, don't you realize that, that is what you are putting me through right now." I finished with a pang in my chest from the memory of Bella from Jacob's mind. She was holding her arms around torso like she was literally on the verge of falling apart.

"Yeah, I wasn't really at my best those days." Bella said. I wasn't even aware that she was listening in on my thoughts. "I cannot put any words to describe what I felt and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I can't believe that I was just about to make you go through that Edward! I am so sorry for what I almost did!" she said sobbing again. She then ghosted down from the tree and was in my arms in an instant. "Edward please I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but please, if you can forgive me I will never do it again." She was practically begging me for forgiveness.

"Bella you know how easily you forgave me for much worse things. Now how could I say no if I get to have you back today?" I said smiling. After I said this I was thrown to the ground and mauled with frenzied kisses. I was so confused at what had just happened that I didn't realize that I wasn't kissing her back. She misunderstood my stillness. She immediately pulled back an inch so she could see my face. Her eyes were darkened with lust and full of joy. "Oh sorry, do I have permission to kiss you or are you still angry…" I cut her off by ferociously crushing my lips to hers. It didn't take me and Bella long to find the same motion and we were in perfect sync.

I then moved my hand down her back until I reached her lower thigh, then proceeded to move her leg over my hip and moved even closer to her. She started panting a little and deepened the kiss if that were possible. I hadn't really even notice my panting over the sound of Bella's panting. Bella then went to grab at the waistband of my pants and I groaned. I then started to massage Bella's bottom with my hands. She let a small moan escape her throat. "Bella please we should get back to the house to go back and see the family." I said still keeping the kiss going. "We could wait for a little while longer and finish here." She purred. I mean she literally friggin' purred!

I ghosted away from her and went to a farther away tree when she put a hand in my boxers. She looked disappointed but her eyes still darkened with lust. "Bella, I don't want to ravage you right here on the ground. So please Bella don't drive me over the point of no return." My voice came out more husky than I intended it to. She sighed but got up and dusted herself off. "Fine." She said with an unsatisfied tone.

What she did next surprised me; she jumped onto my back and stole my shirt. She then tied my shirt to a stick and put it in front of me. "If you want your shirt back you're gonna have to get it, and with that I say giddy up horsey!" she then put her heels into my sides and I started running after my shirt. To be honest I was loving this game with Bella. When we got close enough to the house I got the shirt and put it back on.

As I looked into the house I saw that everyone was gathered in the living room waiting for our return. No doubt Alice told them all about how it went with Bella. Once we got to the porch Bella hopped down from my back and stood at the door taking an unnecessary breath. As soon as Bella got the courage to open the door she was tackled to the ground by Alice with one of the strongest hugs I have seen her give anyone. "Bella don't you ever do that to me again! Of course I knew you would come back but can't you even think about how that makes us feel." Alice said letting them both get up. "I'm sorry Alice but it caused me physical pain to know that my daughter saw me… act immaturely. I had to get away even if only for a few minutes." Bella said with an ashamed face. It seemed that even though no one could empathize with Bella, they all seemed to feel her pain, especially Jasper.

I was surprised that Rosalie was trying to comfort Bella. "Don't worry Bella no one her blames you for what you did. We don't necessarily agree with what you did but we can understand." She said giving Bella a reassuring look. Bella seemed to relax a little at Rosalie's words. "I am still so sorry everyone for my rude behavior; I shouldn't have acted that way. I must give you my sincerest apologies." I couldn't believe her choice of words. "It seems that all of my word choices are rubbing off on you Bella." I said trying to ease the mood.

A small wave of calm came over me. I looked at Jasper questioning why he tried to calm anyone, but he was just as confused as I was. Everyone then looked at Bella with the same confused look. "What did I do?" Bella said looking at everyone with a confused face. "Umm… Bella, it seems that you were radiating a small wave of calm around the room." Jasper said amazed that Bella took after him in some sort of way. "_She is utterly amazing!" _ He added through his mind. As I looked down at Bella, I was happy to see that Bella's face was the picture of pride and amusement.

After minutes staring at Bella, the quiet seemed to drag on for a long period of time. Carlisle was the one to break the silence. "Well Bella, it looks as if we are going to need some boot camp sooner or later. But as of now the majority of the family is going… hunting for a while." Carlisle said lying. I knew that they were really going to go finish up some things on the cottage so I didn't bother trying to drag Bella along with them. Bella nodded at Carlisle still beaming and moved a fraction of an inch closer to me. If she kept urging me like this I wouldn't be able to wait for the cottage. "Oh I guess I can practice some other gifts with Edward." She said looking at me as if to ask permission. "Of course Bella." I said, now making my move closer, if it were even possible. I then got thoughts directed at me from Alice, Jasper, and Emmet. _"Hey you two don't do anything yet, it will only be a few hours until the cottage is complete. Yeesh!" _Alice thought. I sighed heavily at Alice. I looked at Bella and thankfully she wasn't paying attention to Alice and our little mental exchange. I saw Emmet smiling widely from ear to ear with Jasper not far from it.

_So Eddie boy, you gonna play later today? Or maybe with how you to be staring at each other you guys might want us to leave now." _ Emmet thought excitedly. I suppressed a grin and continued to stare at Bella._ "You should feel the lust coming off of this girl." _He turned to look at me as I lifted my eyes from Bella to look at him. _"It makes me want to radiate and go up to our room and…" _ I did not want to mental thoughts of Alice partially dressed. "Jazz. Please!" I begged him. He looked at me and looked around, seeming to forget where he was for the moment but he regained his composure. ""Sorry, I can' help my gift." He said morning to Alice to kiss her on the cheek.

Carlisle sensed that his trip was going south. "Well let's get going. We will be back shortly." Carlisle said patting Jasper on the shoulder to get him moving. Bella tore her gaze away from me only to say goodbye, only to turn and stare at me again. Once they left through the front door Bella jumped into my arms, kissing me with ferocity. I was having a battle within myself between responsible Edward and 17 year old Edward. _"Wait! Wait! We have all of tonight." _ Responsible Edward had a good point._ No! We have waited over 90 years for this and we are going to make up for it." _I stilled out the two compelling cases on my mind. Bella let go of me and looked at me with her love filled eyes. "I see your indecision so I will stop love. After all we have tonight right?" Bella said her eyes darkening again with lust.

"Bella? What are you thinking now, the whole truth no editing." I said with excitement for tonight. She hesitated but then said, "I could show you better than I could tell you." She said smirking deviously. I almost wanted to crack and ravage her right then and there. But I remembered we had all night, hopefully I could wait that long.

_**A/N: Please leave me many reviews on what you thought about this chapter. Please I live on your suggestions so please let me know with a review. I am thinking about posting once a week, what do you think?**_

_** -Lots of love MissRainbow**_


End file.
